Identity
by D-in-exile
Summary: Di suatu hari yang tenang di markas pusat investigasi Kira, Light menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan indentitas L.


**

* * *

**

Identity

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari tenang di markas pusat investigasi kasus Kira. Matsuda sedang pergi mengantarkan Misa pergi ke lokasi syuting, meninggalkan gedung itu dalam kondisi tenang, aman, dan damai. Saat ini hanya suara jarum detik jam, suara ketikan pada keyboard, dan suara gemerincing dari borgol yang menghubungkan L dengan Light yang terdengar bersahutan mengisi ruangan besar itu.

Tik tik tik

Ctek ctek klik ctek ctek klik

Kling kling kling

-Stare -stare -stare-

L: (berpikir) "Sepertinya ada yang aneh…"

Tik tik tik

Ctek ctek klik ctek ctek klik

Kling kling kling

-Stare- stare- stare-

L: "Kalau Light-kun mengira aku tidak mengetahui bahwa sejak sepuluh menit terakhir dia hanya menatapku dan tidak meneruskan tugasnya, maka ia salah besar."

Light: "Huh? Maaf Ryuzaki, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menatapmu."

L: "Kenapa kau menatapku, Light-kun?"

Light: "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak lama…"

L: "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Light-kun?"

Light: "Umm… Sebenarnya… apa hubunganmu dengan panda dan burung hantu Ryuzaki?"

L: …. O.O

Light: "Err…. Ryuzaki?"

L: "… Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Light-kun?"

Light: "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Ryuzaki. Aku tahu pertanyaanku terdengar seperti pertanyaan Matsuda-san tapi tetap saja…"

L: "Burung hantu dan panda? Kalau Light-kun memang ingin tahu, akan aku jelaskan…"

Light: "Teruskan, Ryuzaki."

L: "Pada saat aku berusia empat tahun, orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan di Kanada . Saat itu aku dibesarkan oleh sekelompok burung hantu salju yang kebetulan mau menjadikanku sebagai anak asuhnya. Kemudian saat aku ikut bersama mereka bermigrasi ke kutub selatan, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh di sebuah hutan di Cina dan dibesarkan oleh sekelompok panda liar yang dibesarkan di alam bebas. Itukah cerita yang ingin kau dengar Light-kun?"

Light: o.o … (bengong)

L: "Light-kun?"

Light: o.o …!

L: O.O …?

Light: 0.0 … ! !

L: O.O … ? ?

Light: O.O … ! ! ! (mulai bergerak menjauhi L perlahan-lahan)

L: "Light-kun, aku hanya bercanda…"

Light: "Tapi… menurutku itu penjelasan yang cukup logis… Itu menjelaskan bahwa kau bisa memiliki rambut acak-acakan dan postur tubuh buruk itu karena kau dibesarkan oleh keluarga burung hantu salju, lalu karena kau dibesarkan oleh panda, kau jadi memiliki kantung hitam di bawah matamu, juga menjelaskan kenapa kau selalu makan-makanan manis untuk menutupi sisa rasa pahit di mulut akibat terlalu banyak makan rebung dan bambu… selain itu penjelasanmu dapat menghasilkan teori menarik, misalnya, burung hantu salju yang bermigrasi ke selatan harus melewati daerah hutan di Cina, dan bahwa di Cina masih terdapat sekelompok panda yang hidup di alam liar. Tunggu sampai aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Demegawa dari Sakura TV…"

L: (Cemberut) "Light-kun tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana! Dan persentase kemungkinan Light-kun adalah Kira bertambah sepuluh persen untuk pengejekan terselubung kepada L!"

Light: "Apa?? Aku tidak bersalah, itu fakta! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, kan?"

L: (masih cemberut) "Lima persen karena tidak mengakui kesalahan! Lima persen lagi karena terlalu banyak bicara!"

Light: (menyeringai) "Begitukah? Ah, tapi aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu, Ryuzaki."

L: (tetap cemberut) "Pertanyaan apa, Light-kun?"

Light: "L, apa kau tahu kalau wajahmu jadi tambah manis saat kau cemberut?"

L: (cemberut sambil blushing) "LIGHT-KUUUUN!!"

**The End**

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu oneshot yang saia buat saat stress menumpuk (stress kejadian baru2 ini, stress mw masuk smp, stress ngarang cerbung g selese2, stress ngarang Cinderella at Night, stress pengen ngerjain L, dan masih banyak lagi). Saia belum pernah bikin naskah drama, jadi saia bereksperimen, dan naskah ancur inilah jadinya, walaupun alasan utama saia aslinya cuma mau ngerjain L menggunakan Light, hehehe… yaudah, abis ini saia mau langsung balik ke rumah, bubye!!

* * *


End file.
